Generally, electrified vehicles are selectively driven using one or more battery-powered electric machines. Electric machines can drive electrified vehicles instead of, or in addition to, an internal combustion engine. Example electrified vehicles include all-electric vehicles, hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), fuel cell vehicles, and battery electric vehicles (BEVs).
Some electrified vehicles use energy recovery mechanisms, such as regenerative braking systems, to recover energy. The recovered energy is typically stored within a battery until the energy is used to power the electric machines. In some situations, the battery may be unable to store all the recovered energy. For example, the battery may be fully charged, or the temperature of the battery may be too high.